


Our story

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is paid to date Kame, who doesn’t suspect anything at first. What happens when he learns the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our story

He reluctantly took the younger one’s hand into his own and smiling weakly, he started walking, Kazuya following him soon after. The weak smile turned into a genuine, loving one as he heard his boyfriend mumbling something in the lines of ‘It’s embarrassing, Jin…’ and, turning his head to face him, he saw the huge blush on Kazuya’s face.  
“It’s ok, Kazu.” Jin assured the younger one, referring to the fact that he didn’t mind holding hands with a guy in the middle of the crowded street. “I really don’t care about them. And you shouldn’t either.” He continued, his grip on the soft palm tightening as to back up his words.  
“I… don’t…”Kazuya let out, feeling the blush spreading all across his face when Jin turned towards him and once again smiled lovingly. It was the first time he saw the older one so confident, since the beginning of their relationship a few months back.  
***  
“Excuse me. You dropped something back there.” Kazuya heard a soft voice and felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, as he was already in a hurry, wanting to state something, but swallowed his words as the guy’s face came into view. The gorgeous man in front of him seemed a few years older than him and all about his appearance attracted Kazuya and made him lose the train of his thoughts.  
“It’s yours, right?” the older man stretched his hand holding a black flash drive with white printed skulls all over. Kazuya glanced at the object and instinctively brought his hand to the front pocket of his jacket, checking if he had the object upon him. His eyes grew in surprise as he realized it wasn’t there and that he might’ve dropped it in his rush to meet his friend. “I saw it slipped out of your pocket back there.” The gorgeous man explained, all of Kazuya’s attention focusing on how those plumped lips moved with every word the man uttered. “Ano, am I mistaken?” the guy brought Kazuya back from his almost reverie and onto the subject at hand.  
“Um… I think so.” The words left his lips in a soft tone, barely louder than a whisper as his eyes met the stranger’s brown mesmerizing orbs for a second. He could’ve sworn that he left the said object back home, in the safety of the first drawer of his huge desk, the place where he always kept it.  
“Here.” The older guy came closer and, grabbing his wrist, he placed the small object in Kazuya’s hand, all this time a nice smile adorning his face. “Have a good day. And try to be careful next time, okay?” the older one gently uttered and after showing Kazuya a piece sign, he turned around on his heels, ready to leave.  
“Wait a second!” he almost yelled, surprised that his voice reached that volume and the guy stopped and faced him. “I need to properly thank you for this. You saved my life, you know that?” he tried to gain control of his body, which screamed to do something to grab the guy’s attention. And at some point he managed to finally talk in his usually tone.  
“Oh, really? How come?” the older one raised an eyebrow, folding his hands at his chest.  
“Why don’t we talk about it over a cup of coffee? Or a glass of… whatever you want…” Kazuya offered, although a bit afraid of rejection, with a wide smile plastered on his face.  
“Weren’t you in a hurry just now?” the guy asked him in a slightly mocking tone of voice.  
“It can wait. I’ll just make a quick phone call and I’ll delay my meeting.” He answered casually, even though that thing required all of his self control.  
“Ok. If you think that’s the right thing to do. It’s not like I can refuse a nice looking man like yourself.” He chuckled at the sight of Kazuya’s blush spreading all across his cheeks.  
***  
He never thought they could get this close back then. He never thought they could get pass an obstacle, overcoming it with bravery and stick together. He was clueless back then, innocent and desperate to fall in love. He didn’t actually believe in love at first sight, and even now he wasn’t certain that’s what it was, but it sure felt close to that, from the first moment his gaze met Jin’s.  
“You know what? Fuck them. I only care about you in this world, Kazu-chan.” Jin confessed to him, adding the three words that made his heart skip a beat. “I love you.” And his eyes reflected the truth of those words.  
“I love you too, Jin.” He replied with a smile on his lips, feeling the happiest person alive only by having the other one beside him. He gripped Jin’s hands firmly, proving the truth of that statement, while his mind wandered back into the past, this time at their first kiss.  
***  
“You mean… you actually never kissed someone before?” Jin asked him in pure surprise, still not believing what he had heard.  
“No, I haven’t.” he answered, blushing deeply, averting his gaze for a moment. “That is, if you don’t count the kiss with Yuki-chan from when I was in kindergarten.” He continued, looking at his hands instead of Jin, too embarrassed to face him.  
“That doesn’t count, Kazu-chan. I mean a real kiss, involving tongues and…” he tried to explain but was cut off by the younger one.  
“But she did.” He almost yelled. “She was bold enough to shove her tongue down my throat, making me choke in the process.” He uttered, pouting like a child. And in more ways than one he was, even if his real age wasn’t 6, but 19. Jin chuckled and pulled him closer to his body.  
“I can’t believe no one’s ever kissed these pouty lips of yours.” He lifted Kazuya’s face and their eyes met. As many times before, it was one of those moments in which Kazuya lost himself in the depths of those mesmerizing orbs. “And I’m honored to be the one to do it.” He whispered, leaning forward and locking their lips together, feeling the smoothness of his boyfriend’s pair, while wishing for more.  
Kazuya instinctively closed his eyes as those plumped lips landed on his, the velvety touch soothing his senses as Jin’s unique smell invaded his nostrils. If felt pleasant and he couldn’t stop thinking that if the almost ghostly touch felt so good, the more to come would feel heavenly. And it felt divine, Jin’s tongue gently licking his lower lip, obviously demanding for access, which Kazuya instantly gave, losing control of his body. His hands instantly went up, around Jin’s neck, while the latter’s rested casually on his hips.  
When their tongues finally met, Kazuya’s eyes instantly fluttered open, realizing that he was clueless about the whole thing. Jin’s firm grip on his waist, pulling him into a tight embrace, gave him the dose of confidence he needed, as if Jin’s body's warmth encouraged him to become bolder. When the daring sleek muscle gently stroked his, he took a few seconds to just study the older one’s movements and soon he was gracefully imitating them.  
The muffled moan escaping Jin’s lips was everything he needed to become more daring, tasting the latter’s nectar, losing every single one of his sane thoughts while his eyes fell closed once again. Not even in his wildest dream did he imagined the incredible sensations he was experiencing now, the butterflies in his stomach and the overall bliss that made his knees go weak. It felt amazing. And because Jin was the one he was kissing him, it also felt natural.  
***  
It was one of those peaceful days when they put everything and everyone aside and just enjoyed the other one’s company. They often took long walks, both of them enjoying the time spent together, but this time was different. This time was special. Walking on a crowded street leading to the beach, hand in hand, both smiling and not getting enough of looking at each other. It really felt like a date. And this time, no, Kazuya didn’t care what others thought. Because the most important person in his life was beside him, firmly squeezing his hand and pulling him along the not-so-crowded beach.  
It was the beginning of April, still a bit chilly, but the sun up in the sky was almost smiling at them. Kazuya’s eyes sparkled with joy when they stepped on the sand, as if in that instant all the worries and all the bad things vanished. After all, he was in the only place that he could feel truly at peace, with the person he loved the most. It was indeed perfect.  
“See? I told you that one day I’ll bring you here.” Jin stopped for a second, admiring Kazuya’s features, the big smile plastered on his face while just watching the vast expanse of water in front of him.  
“Finally. Now everything is perfect.” Kazuya let out, turning towards his boyfriend. “Thank you, Jin.”  
“No. I should be the one thanking you.” Jin shook his head while uttering those words.  
“What for?” Kazuya asked, puzzled.  
“For being here with me. For being in my life, despite…” his words died in his throat, instantly his gaze falling from Kazuya’s pretty face down to his feet.  
“It doesn’t matter anymore. The important thing is what we have now.” He let out an assuring smile and then continued. “It’s all in the past and I don’t care about the past. I’m looking forward to the future.” He brought one hand to Jin’s cheek and lightly caressed it, making the older one lift his gaze and meet his own. “A future with you, Jin.” He firmly uttered and the expression on Jin’s face, the plumped lips curving into a genuine smile was all he needed to forget all those bad memories and the dark times that they went through.  
It was easy to ignore those when Jin was with him, but he couldn’t help his mind from wandering to those times. when he was hurt and lost. He couldn’t pretend it didn’t happened. It was hard, even for Kazuya.  
***  
Two months after their meeting, along with their first kiss, they became lovers. It just came naturally after all of those frequent meetings and after hanging out most of their free time, be it at Jin’s or Kazuya’s place. That day didn’t seem to be different from the others, when Jin came into the Kamenashi residence and Koji casually talked with him while waiting for Kazuya to dress up for their date. The older brother seemed to like Jin, to Kazuya’s delight. He didn’t tell his family more than it was necessary, though, out of precaution. As long as they liked this ‘friend’ of his, it was all good.  
He descended the stairs, happy that he could finally meet Jin after a week, the older one being away for a school trip. Right when he was about to descend the last footstep, the two men’s high voices made him stop dead in his tracks. But the talk they had made Kazuya’s heart stop beating for a few seconds.  
“That was not a part of our deal.” He heard Koji’s voice and decided to wait a bit and listen to what it was all about, out of curiosity.  
“Then, I refuse to continue doing this.” He head Jin’s almost too high tone of voice.  
“Oh, come on, Jin. We both know that I’ve paid you to date him, to hold his hand, not to fuck him.” His brother’s words pierced right through his heart. He grabbed the railing with both of his hands, suddenly feeling his knees too weak.  
“I know, but I don’t want to do it anymore.” Kazuya heard Jin’s reply. Loud and clear, the one thing he didn’t want to hear. Jin confirming that was true.  
“He was lonely and you were willing to do it. You were supposed to be a companion for him, and leave it at that point. I think you went too far with that.” Koji replied dryly, lowering his voice just a bit. Kazuya tried to suppress his tears that were threatening to fall any moment, and gather all of his strength so he could confront the two men that broke his heart and stepped on it.  
“But you don’t understand. I…” Jin couldn’t finish as Kazuya finally descended the last footstep and barged into the living room, finding the two men shocked, looking at him. Jin’s brown orbs were full of something he didn’t see before, but he couldn’t quite characterize. Shock, guilt and something else. But that didn’t matter right now as he stormed into Jin’s direction, landing a punch in his face, making the older one stumble and fall right on his butt.  
“You…” he let out between pants for air as the anger and the pain were preventing him for breathing normally. “Get out of my house. And out of my life.” He pointed at the door without even looking at the man rubbing his sore and bleeding cheek.  
“Kazu…”  
“I’m not interested in hearing your excuses.” He yelled, tears suddenly falling from his pretty eyes. “Get the fuck out of my life!” he then turned his head towards his brother and, with a disgusted look and piercing gaze he uttered. “I appreciate your concern, but next time why don’t you let me handle my own life, instead of doing such low things?” he took a deep breath and, wiping his tears, he continued. “Just because you’re older, doesn’t give you the right to play with my feelings like that. You’re no better than him.” He pointed at Jin and stormed out of the room, in the same manner he came in.  
***  
If only the ocean’s waves could wash all the pain he felt in those moments, Kazuya thought while they were sitting on the sand, facing the vast ocean, watching the waves shattering onto the shore. If only it would be as easy as that. At that time, his brother’s betrayal hurt him like a thousand knives were thrown at his heart. But Jin’s betrayal hurt him more than that. It broke his heart into thousands of pieces, it brought Kazuya’s demons to the surface. All those sleepless nights and all those dark thoughts invading his mind day and night brought him on the verge of despair. He was desperate to fall in love and yet he chose the wrong person. If only the water could erase all of that suffering…  
Jin sneaked one hand around his shoulders as the breeze picked up its pace, feeling almost like the pain he felt that time. But Jin’s touch was warm, delicate; soothing his body and also his mind. It felt nice, just sitting there, into the older man’s embrace. If only Jin could’ve used his magical touch and alleviate his suffering those days…  
***  
Only a week later did Koji dared to knock on his brother’s door and announce his presence. He felt horrible and directly responsible for what had happened. The rare times Kazuya got out of his room in the past week, he avoided him as if he wasn’t even there, and that was hint enough for Koji to leave him time to adjust to the terrible news. He did try to talk to him more than once, but Kazuya just walked out of the room as soon as he heard Koji calling his name.  
That didn’t go unnoticed by the other members of the family, but neither one of them were willing to tell what happened so they just assumed they’ll work it out on their own, like many times before in the past. And now was the time for it.  
Kazuya, who was sitting at his desk, just playing with the skull printed flashdrive, turned around and with a piercing gaze he waited for his brother to utter the first words.  
“Kazuya, I’m really sorry for what happened.” Koji whispered, truly embarrassed.  
“No more than I am.” He answered dryly, still eying his brother with that look that threatened to kill him any moment. “Say it fast. I need to study.” He put the flashdrive on the desk and eyed the piece of cardboard the older man was holding.  
“Look, there’s something you should know.” Koji began, but was stopped by his brother's voice.  
“If it’s about that guy, save it.” His gaze suddenly turned cold, and his lips took the form of a pout.  
“But you need to know this, Kazuya. It’s for your own good.”  
“My own good, huh? You’re going to pay him so he will have a relationship with me? Or you’re going to pay him to fuck me, so I won’t feel miserable?” he almost yelled, out of frustration and anger. “Don’t talk to me about my own good. You have no right to do that, Koji.”  
“I know, but you have to listen to the whole story before bursting out like this. He actually…” he tried to tell the younger one, but was once again interrupted.  
“I don’t want to hear another lie. I don’t want you to defend him. I don’t want to play your game anymore!” Kazuya snapped.  
“He told me he loves you!” Koji let out in one go, before Kazuya could utter something else or even throw him out of the room.  
“What did you just say?”  
“Right after you stormed out of the room, he told me that he wanted to stop this agreement, because he loves you. He told me he will give all the money back and that he only wanted to date you properly from that moment on.” Koji explained, with a tint of sadness in his voice.  
“And you believed him?” Kazuya puffed his cheeks and let out a bitter smile. “You’re even more naïve than I am.”  
“To tell you the truth, I didn’t actually believe him then. That’s why I told him it was better to go away and never come back. But I do believe him now.” He stretched his arms and offered the cardboard to Kazuya. “After he came by and brought this.” He handed it to Kazuya and patting his shoulder, he let out a “Do as you think.” Before leaving his brother alone in the room.  
Kazuya took the cardboard in his hands, feeling his heart beating fast only at the thought of Jin actually feeling something that strong for him. He shook his head and studied the board in his arms. It was a map, drawn by Jin, with all the important places for them pointed out. His lips curved into a smile as he studied the map, seeing the black flashdrive with printed skulls as a starting point, with a cute text under it that said ‘Life-changing flashdrive’. The map was accurate, only it was a map of all the places they’ve been together and that meant something for them. The next point on the map was a glass, right where it should be the restaurant they went to on the day they met. Under it, ‘The best tea with the best person’ was written.  
His smile widened reading the text underneath a bowl of ramen – ‘Noodles from Heaven’- placed on the map where the ramen shop where they ate the best noodles was located, not far from Kazuya’s home. He went through all of the funny drawings on the map, from the pair of pants with the text ‘Sexy Kazu in leather’ – from the time when they went shopping and Jin wouldn’t stop looking at him in a weird way when he tried a pair of leather pants – to the cute drawing of a dog that looked more like a rabbit with the text underneath saying ‘Master is cuter than Ran-chan’, placed on the map where the pet shop where they bought Ran-chan from was located.  
His heart clenched when he saw the drawing of a pair of lips, similar to his drawn on the place where his house should have been and the text underneath it saying ‘Sweetest lips ever’. Following it was a bright red heart drawn on the place where Jin’s house was located and the text ‘The most precious memory’ underneath it. Kazuya’s heart skipped a beat when reading the text, remembering their first time together, the love-making that was also his most treasured memory. Tears started gathering in his eyes and he couldn’t suppress them anymore.  
He let the cardboard fall to the floor and the flowing drops of pain, relief and love slid down his pretty cheeks. He was surprised the older one remembered all the details, a thing that confirmed him that his brother was right: Jin’s words were true. A person who didn’t care for him, wouldn’t remember all those things just for money. If Jin didn’t at least like him, he wouldn’t try to reach him with all the calls and with that cardboard. If he didn’t care, he would’ve run away, relieved that it was over. But Jin was actually trying to reach him in every way he could. Jin truly cared. Jin truly loved him. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.  
***  
“I have something for you.” Jin suddenly said, picking up a small box from one of his pockets.  
“Are you going to propose?” Kazuya chuckled lightly, seeing the jewelry box.  
“Something like that, yeah.” The older one replied and opened it, taking out two chains, each of them with a simple ring hanging from it. He studied them a bit and then put one of them around Kazuya’s neck. “This is my way of showing my commitment to you, Kazu. Because the love I’m feeling for you can’t be expressed in words.” He let out and placed the other one into Kazuya’s hand. “Now it’s your turn.”  
“Oh.” Was the only thing Kazuya uttered, overwhelmed by the other one’s words and gesture. He took a look at the ring and noticed it had something engraved on it. ‘Love conquers all’ and a small turtle carved into the metal next to it. He looked up at the older one, seeing his expectant look, and without hesitation, he put the necklace around his neck, finally able to let out his vow. “You came into my life like a storm and crushed down all of my walls and all of my insecurities. You broke my heart, but also you were the one who put it back together and made me stronger. Thank you for that.” He bent forward and placed a small kiss on Jin’s lips, before studying the text engraved on his own ring. ‘Love changes people’ and a kanji representing the ‘aka’ near it. “Perfect.” He let out, eyeing the man in front of him, whose smile made it all seem perfect. That smile that brightened his day. That assuring smile that put an end to his misery and pain.  
***  
“How are you, Jin?” he asked, gripping the phone tighter, upon hearing the voice he so loved.  
“Miserable. Embarrassed. Guilty.” Came the reply and after a pause, taking a deep breath, the older one continued. “I’m really sorry, Kazu. I didn’t…”  
“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asked in a broken voice, on the verge of crying. It was harder than he thought, hearing Jin’s voice.  
“I’m sorry… I…”the other one blabbered, in obvious need to find his words.  
“And here I was, liking your straightforwardness and you were hiding the most important thing of all.” Kazuya uttered, picking up the cardboard from the floor. “You were also paid to make this cardboard? Or to remember the times we spent together?” he asked, more like wanting to confirm that Jin cared for him, than he wished to point out what was wrong.  
“That’s not it!” he almost yelled into the phone. “You completely misunderstood. I came to your house that day to tell Koji that…” he tried to explain, but was cut out by Kazuya.  
“I know. But that doesn’t change the fact that you agreed with this stupid deal, does it?” Kazuya pressed the matter, feeling his heart clench, remembering how he felt the moment he found out about it.  
“I have no excuse. And I’m not searching for one. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me.” Jin whispered in a trembling voice. “I can’t change the past. Unfortunately.”  
“No, you can’t. But you can make the future brighter, right?” Kazuya encouraged the older one in an almost chipper voice.  
“Do you mean…” Jin began to say, but stopped upon realizing that Kazuya was indeed giving him a second chance. “Can I see you? Now?”  
“Eh? Now?” Kazuya asked, completely taken by surprise. “Where are you, Jin?”  
“In front of your house. Actually across the street.” Jin replied and Kazuya rushed to the window, to confirm it.  
And there he was. Jin, the same gorgeous man he met on the street, wearing the same bright smile that lightened his features; the same smile that made Kazuya fall for him. And that’s all it took him to laugh wholeheartedly, all the worries and the pain forgotten. As long as Jin’s smile was there to brighten his day, none of it mattered anymore.  
***  
“Do you remember the first time I told you that I love you?” Jin asked him, suddenly bringing him back from his reverie.  
“Yeah, it was right after you saw me at the window. You actually told me on the phone.” Kazuya chuckled lightly, placing his head on Jin’s shoulder.  
“Will you let me be by your side forever, telling you that everyday?” Jin asked, sneaking a hand around his waist and bringing him closer to his body.  
“Only if you promise to keep that smile on your face and show it to me everyday.” He lifted his gaze, suddenly the man beside him being more interesting that the vast expanse of water laying before their eyes.  
“I love you.” Jin whispered, bringing their lips together into a brief, but loving kiss.  
“I love you too, Jin.” He replied as they broke the kiss, getting lost into the brown orbs he so loved.  
And that’s all it took for Kazuya to forget all the pain in his heart. Those eyes and that wide smile, Jin’s warmth and the love he felt was more than enough to promise the best future he could imagine.  
~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
